


Berry

by abraxos_sniffing_flowers



Series: Drabbles of the Arsinoe/Billy Chatworth kind [1]
Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: F/M, Hemlock - Freeform, Post-Canon, arsinoe is protective over her food, billy is a cutie as usual, for a damn good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_sniffing_flowers/pseuds/abraxos_sniffing_flowers
Summary: Arsinoe guards all her snacks from people.Especially her boyfriend, who she really doesn't want to accidentally poison.Billy would risk poison for Arsinoe.





	Berry

“I wouldn’t touch those,” Billy’s hand stilled right over the bowl of berries resting on Arsinoe’s stomach. He had thought he was subtle and that Arsinoe was too engrossed in her book to notice.

 

But alas, the love of his life noticed everything when it came to her food.

 

“And why shouldn’t I?”

 

“Because those berries are hemlock and can kill you,” Billy jerks his hand back as if she had slapped him.

 

“And you didn’t think to warn me?”

 

“I did. If I had really wanted to get you, I would’ve waited until they were here,” she reaches over absently and taps his lips, continuing to read and not look at him.

 

“You love me too much to kill me,” she hums an affirmative and pops another berry into her mouth. He watches her swallow as to check on her.

 

“I’m not going to keel over, Junior. I’m perfectly fine. And besides, aren’t you supposed to be rendezvousing with my sister right now?”

 

“Maybe. I just wanted to check on you before I left to meet up with her.”

 

“More like you wanted to check me out before you met up with her,” she smiles as his cheeks go bright red and he attempts to stutter out an explanation. “Might I suggest you go find her before she strikes you with lightning.”

 

“Do you have any hemlock on your lips right now?” Arsinoe shrugs before reaching over and taking a sip of water and licking her lips.

 

“Not anymore I don’t, why?” Billy leans forwards and captures her lips in a heart-stopping kiss, which she’s quick to reciprocate, tugging him closer to her by his loose shirt. His hand cups her chin, his thumb running over her scarred face.

 

Billy touches Arsinoe’s nose with his own as he pulls away.

 

“Just so you know, it still would’ve been worth it had you said yes,” his girlfriend rolls her eyes and pushes him gently with a murmured ‘idiot.’

 

“And now I’ve done that, I will go meet Mirabella. Before she strikes me with lightning. Enjoy your hemlock,” and then he’s gone, leaving a chuckling Arsinoe in his wake.

 

She goes back to her book with a smile on her face.


End file.
